Bill
is a male Bengal tiger, a second-year student and actor in the Drama club at Cherryton High School. He serves as the main antagonist of the Drama Club arc. Later, he's a side character. Appearance Being a Bengal tiger, he has a larger carnivore build. He has been seen wearing a school uniform, as well as different costumes for his performances in the theater club, as he has also been seen wearing casual clothes when not on school grounds and outside of school hours. Personality He is presented as a friendly, outgoing and confident classmate. He also actively cares about others around him, especially to his herbivore friends. Feeling proud of being born as a tiger, Bill always take the initiative to protect others when needed. However, he secretly feels great anxiety deep down. He doesn't want to show anyone about his weak side, even to his closest friend Aoba. When Louis went missing, he leaked to Aoba that without Louis dominating and controlling all situations, he felt like a villain for being born as a carnivore as well as consuming meat from the back alley market, which for Bill, is a sign of growing up and steeping into adult society. However, after noticing Aoba's shocked expression, he immediately said he was joking about what he had said. He wanted carnivores to shine in the light as much as herbivores. Never one to back down from a challenge, he won't think twice about getting dirty in a scuffle with another carnivore. There are times where Bill has an antagonistic relationship with Legosi. Given how it was mentioned by Louis that these two carnivores are polar opposites. Not only in behavior but at the time how they view the world around them in certain situations. While the carnivores did make an effort to tolerate each other (or at least as much as possible). They also have their moments where they argue from time to time to the point that the entire Drama Club is aware of their hostility towards each other. Mostly with Bill being the offender on these occasions by taunting Legosi. During the time, Bill is portrayed as a head-strong, ruthless character. However, he has a basic understanding of what is right or wrong, as he acknowledged Legosi's impulsive act on stage as a sign of justice. Nonetheless, Bill does not agree with Legosi's point of view as well as his actions, and told him to accept his fate as a carnivore. Bill is also portrayed to be more "mature" in his state of mind, as he is more readily and willing to accept the society's dark secrets. This may be due to his encounter with punks in the back alley, and get influenced by them along the way. His view about the world around him is also very different as compared to Legosi's, being more honest to the world's unpleasant side. He told Legosi to "grow up" and accept the truth behind the calm and composed expressions of adult carnivores on the streets, which the reason is all because of the presence of the back alley market where they can get the meat from. He is also the first one who noticed this dangerous side of the world. History Background Trivia * Formally introduced in chapter 13. * He secretly used rabbit blood to enhance his performance during the annual school play in chapter 14. * He has already had sex, he rates girls based on their striped patterns and is likely that he is in a relationship with a tigress. All this taken from a dialogue in chapter 22. ** She appears in chapter 155. * He has close relationship with Els as seen in chapter 78. * He was nominated by Louis to be the next head of drama club as mentioned by Aoba in chapter 101. * Bill was seen to be a very responsible and caring leader as the current head of drama club in chapter 152. Navigation es:Bill Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Carnivores Category:Beastars